The invention relates to power-driven conveyors and, more particularly, to modular plastic conveyor belts having lateral channels formed in an underside to guide cleaning liquids and debris to the edges of the belt.
Modular plastic conveyor belts are widely used in the meat and poultry industries to convey raw meat through processing stations. The belts are constructed of a series of rows of side-by-side belt modules. Hinge eyes along opposite ends of each row interleave with hinge eyes of consecutive rows. A hinge rod inserted in the interleaved hinge eyes connects the rows together at hinge joints into an endless conveyor belt loop.
To meet USDA sanitation requirements, the modular plastic conveyor belts must be cleanable. The hinge joints and drive structure on the interior side of the belt loop are particularly susceptible to the accumulation of fats, dirt, and debris. Water sprays are commonly positioned to direct water and cleaning fluids toward the underside of the belt—often as it opens while articulating about a drive or idler sprocket. But as the belt makes its return on a lower returnway, debris can drain back into the hinge joints because the interior side faces upward. This is especially true on belts having a generally continuous structure with little open area.
Thus, there is a need for an easy-to-clean modular plastic conveyor belt.